Sometimes the Truth is Wrong
by ameanda-90
Summary: Momo is with Ryo at a concertcontest for bands. What's this? Toji, Sae, Kiley, and Goro! Are part of it? What's wrong with this stuff? Wait, Toji and Kiley are brothers? Twins! Sheez! R&R Ch03 Up! 05.03.05
1. True Feelings

Sometimes the Truth is Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl. It belongs to Miwa Ueda. I do not own Waiting for a Star to Fall, by Boy Meets Girl, or Only One, By Yellow Card, or Over and Over Again, by Tim McGraw and Nelly

Chapter 1: True Feelings

"Hey Momo!" Kiley yelled out to Momo as he sat on the stool on stage, "This is for you!"

Kiley started playing the song,

"Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star"

"Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into your arms, and that's where you belong in my arms baby yeah!"

Momo stood there in shock.

'Kiley likes me? Since when?' Momo thought.

Kiley continued,

"I can't love you this much, baby, and love you from this far."

Momo had looked over at the guy she had come with. His name was Ryo. She liked him of course, she had just broke up with Toji, and now his twin brother, Kiley, was singing love songs to her?

Momo couldn't believe it. Ryo looked uneasy at his cousin on stage.

'Of course he can sing.' Ryo thought, 'He was always good when he was littler.'

Kiley's song finished as people cheered. The next person stepped onto the stage, and Momo wouldn't believe who it was.

It was Sae!

'She had entered the contest too?' Momo thought.

Sae set up her equipment and started to sing,

"Broken, this fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason, I feel so broken up, (broken up), and I give up, (and I give up), I just want to tell you so you know, (Kiley!) Here I go! Scream my lungs out! And try to get to know, you are my only one" Sae continued.

Kiley who was backstage, heard his name and went to watch as Sae kept on singing.

"And I can't, I can't, get up when you're gone"

Kiley was confused, "Was Sae talking about him?"

"I won't walk out until you know! Here I go! Scream my lungs out! And try to get to know, you are my only one. I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do! You are my only, my only one!" Sae kept on singing, as the crowd went wild.

Saw finished up as Kiley went behind the drummer.

"Here I go! Scream my lungs out! And try to get to know, you are my only one. I let go! There's just no one, NO ONE, like you! You are my only, my only one! My only one! Kiley! My only one! You are my only one!"

Kiley couldn't believe that Sae would sing about him. Kiley had no idea that Sae felt that way for him.

'I have to get out of here, before someone sees me and tells Sae' Kiley said, as he exited the back entrance.

Sae walked off stage as her band kept on playing until the crowd yelled on, "Encore!"

Sae walked back out,

"Here I go! Scream my lungs out! And try to get to know, you are my only one!"

The crowd kept on cheering and yelling until the end, when the music stopped. The crowd just kept on cheering for her.

The band went off the stage and the next person walked onto the stage. Momo's jaw hung open as she saw Toji and Goro!

"Wha…?" Momo said, right before he started to play a song.

"Cuz it's all in my head"

"I think about it over and over again"

A hush went over the crowd as couples began to pair off. Ryo turned to Momo and Momo didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him.

"For you! Momo! I can't go on not loving you!" Toji said.

"Cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again."

"And I replay it over and over again"

"Cuz it's all in my head, and I think about it over and over again"

"I replay it, over and over again. And I can't take it, I can't shake it. No!"

"Cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, and I can't keep picturing you with him" Toji looked at Momo with in the eyes, with his sad eyes.

He dropped the mike and slowly walked off stage.

Goro didn't know what had just happened. The music kept on playing, but Toji's part was empty, so Goro sang both parts.

Momo didn't know what to think. She excused herself and ran to go back stage.

"No Pass, No back stage", said the Guard.

"But.." Momo pleaded, but saw Toji sitting down, "Toji!"

Toji looked up and saw Momo, then the Guard, then Momo, then he shook his head, yes, and the Guard let Momo in.

"What?" Toji asked with his head down.

"I just wanted to know why you were singing that song about me?" Momo said.

"I just…", he looked up at Momo, "I just…" He jumped up and embraced Momo, "I still love you Momo, I want to be with you. Can we try again?" Toji said, holding Momo and not letting go.

"Wha…?" Momo just stood there, shocked.

'What is Toji trying to say? Does he want to be back together with me?' Momo thought.

"Toji, I…" Momo started, "I…I…love you too"

Toji squeezed Momo tighter.

"But, I don't think we can be together" She finished.

"What?" Toji asked, still holding Momo.

"Well, I broke it off, because you were being fed lies from Sae, and you believed them. That made me so sad, and I thought we could never work out." Momo said, almost in tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Momo. I love you and I should have seen that they weren't true. I know my brother doesn't like me that much, and I know he likes you. He talks about you often, but I love you. I want us to be together!" Toji continued.

"Toji, I love you too, and…" Momo pulled away from him, "Are you sure we could work?" Momo said, looking at Toji in his eyes.

"Momo…we WILL work" Toji said, looking at Momo in the eyes, and when he seen that her eyes were closed, he closed his and he cupped her face with his hand.

A pair of eyes was peeking at them from behind a curtain. They watched with anticipation, as they saw Kiley approach.

'Yay! This'll work, JUST right Muhahaha' their brain thought.

Their faces were mere centimeters apart when Toji felt something punch his on the head. He looked to see who it was, and it was his twin, Kiley.

"Toji! How can you take advantage of Momo like that!", Kiley yelled, "She doesn't love you anymore! She broke up with you!"

Momo looked at Kiley, as she felt Toji's grip tighten around her.

"What are you talking about, Kiley? Momo does love me, and we are together now, again." Toji looked at Kiley.

Kiley looked back at Momo with sad eyes,

"So, you lied to me, Momo? When you said we could give it a try?" Kiley questioned.

Cliffhanger! Has Momo been lying to them? And whom do the eyes belong to? Read the next chapter to find out!

Amanda :)


	2. Drowning in Love

Sometimes the Truth is wrong 

Chapter 2: Drowning in Love

What happened last time:

"What are you talking about, Kiley? Momo does love me, and we are together now, again." Toji looked at Kiley.

Kiley looked back at Momo with sad eyes,

"So, you lied to me, Momo? When you said we could give it a try?" Kiley questioned.

Now the conclusion:

"Wha…?" Toji looked at Momo in confusion.

"What, Kiley?" Momo fumbled out.

"You said we could try again" Kiley started, "Now you're with him again? What's up with that?" He said keeping his arm behind his back, because of a scar that he had gotten from a tragic accident.

Kiley pulled out a note and opened it, "See this is your handwriting, saying that we could try again", Kiley said.

"That was before I knew…" Momo stopped.

"Knew what?" Toji questioned, pulling away from Momo.

"Well, You agreed to the break up, pretty easily, so I thought that you wanted to really break up. Then I get this note from Kiley, saying that he likes me, a lot, and he wants to know if we could ever work out" Momo stated.

Toji looked at Kiley with a death glare, and then he looked back at Momo.

"I broke up with Toji by note and he just looked at me and nodded, then handed me the note back, then walked off."

"Momo, that wasn't me! Because I would never do that. I would talk to you about the problems we had or have now…" Toji looked at her, serious now.

"Then who could it have been…" Momo froze and turned slowly to Kiley, "It was you, wasn't it!" She asked him.

"Wha…?" Kiley started, "You think that I would do that? Why would I do that?" Kiley stopped, 'Because I like her and I wanted them to break up so I could ask her out', he thought "Ohhh…" Kiley said.

"Was it you?" Toji said sternly grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. He looked at a figure that looked just like him, in everyway, physically.

"Uhh…" Kiley started, "I didn't know…" He started.

"You liar!" Toji shouted, "You knew what was going on!" He said, pushing him into the wall more,

"You stayed up at night, and we talked about her! You remember right?" Toji questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Toji thought a moment,

**FlashBack**

"Hey Kiley" Toji said, looking through the see-through roof, at the stars, "You know how much I like Momo right?"

"Yeah…"Kiley started, obviously tired.

"Well, I will always love her, and I want to be with her forever…" Toji continued.

"Yeah…" Kiley stated, tiredly.

"Do you like her?" Toji turned over, to look across the room at Kiley, facing the wall, away from him.

"Yeah…" Kiley stated, more tiredly.

"What?" Toji sat up fast and threw a pillow at Kiley, knocking him in the head, hard.

"Oww!" Kiley exclaimed, "What was that for!"

"You said you like Momo too! She is with me!" Toji yelled, but in a hushed tone.

"What? Ohh! I don't like her like that", Kiley stated, looking away.

"Okay, well, don't do anything to break us up or hurt her emotionally okay?" Toji questioned.

"Sure, whatever" Kiley turned back over.

Toji heard what seemed like a little laughing coming from Kiley's side of the room, "Did you say something?" He questioned.

"No…" He heard him say.

Toji turned and laid back down and drifted off to sleep, thinking about Momo.

**End FlashBack**

Kiley thought, (at the same time)

**FlashBack**

Kiley was laying down on his bed, almost asleep when he heard Toji say something like, "Hey Kiley, you don't know how much I like Momo?"

Kiley was too tired and jus responded, "Yeah…"

"I always love her for now and forever" He heard Toji, but Kiley wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah…" He said, tiredly.

"You know I like her" Toji said.

"Yeah…" Kiley stated, almost asleep.

BAM! Kiley was shot awake, when he felt something hit him in the back of his head.

"Oww!" Kiley exclaimed, "What was that for!"

'Ouch!' He thought.

"You said you like Momo too! She is with me!" Toji yelled, but quietly.

"What? Ohh! I don't like her like that", Kiley stated, turning his head, because he did, in fact like her, but he was too tired to fight about it tonight.

"Okay, well, don't do anything to break us up or hurt her emotionally okay?" Toji told him.

"Sure, whatever" Kiley turned back over, realizing that his brother didn't care for him too much. He thought that Toji was being greedy over Momo.

'Thanks for the idea, bro!' Kiley silently chuckled.

"Did you say something?" Toji said over to him.

"No…" Kiley lied, smirking.

**End FlashBack**

Toji stared at Kiley, as Kiley stared at Toji in the eyes.

Momo saw this, "Hey…Umm…You guys…can we just talk about this?" Momo said, softly.

Toji looked at over Momo, as did Kiley, then back at Kiley, who did the same.

Toji released Kiley and let him down from the wall. They may be twins, but Toji has a worse temper and an evil side. Well, that's what every else thought, not knowing Kiley's plan.

The contest ended and the judges would have to review the tapes, and see the crowd' s reactions to each one. Kiley, Toji, and Momo go outside and they get into Toji's car and drive to the school grounds. Momo had forgot to get something from her locker and they went back to get it. Momo got it and the resumed conversation by her locker.

"Kiley, did you break us up?" Momo asked.

"No! You wanted to break up with him on your own!" Kiley said.

"Yeah, but you acted like Toji that day, when I found you and thought you were Toji, because you acted like you were him, when I gave you the note, and you didn't talk. Plus I didn't see your arm, because you had it hidden, behind your back." Momo continued, "Plus, you then gave me a note, asking me out, basically."

Kiley back away, "Yeah, so what! You wanted to break up with him, so I helped you out!" Kiley said, backing away slowly.

"Why you!" Toji ran to Kiley, but Kiley took off running.

Momo followed them, trying to keep up, but she saw then turn a corner, and she turned the same corner, and they were gone.

"Darn it…" Momo said to herself.

She soon saw them, just ahead of her to the right. Toji had Kiley on the ground, with his fist over his head, ready to punch him.

"Toji no!" Momo yelled to them.

Toji looked over at Momo looking at them. Kiley looked over with a swoosh.

There was someone behind Momo, sneaking up on her, with a blunt object.

"Momo!" Toji yelled, "Move!"

"Wha..?" Momo questioned him, but quickly looked behind her, where someone, in a black cape had an object and swung at Momo, knocking her to the ground.

"Momo!" Kiley yelled at the same time as Toji.

They got up and ran to her, as the figure dropped smoke bombs making it impossible to see anything around them.

" **Cough **Kiley, do you see **Cough** Momo?" Toji chocked.

"No, **Cough** I don't see her anywhere" Kiley said back, chocking on the smoke.

The smoke started to clear as they saw the figure dragging Momo away, and shoving her into the pull and running off.

"Momo" They both yelled, running to the side of the pool.

Momo was sinking into the pool, getting blurrier as she went further down.

"Get in there Kiley!" Toji told him.

"Are you nuts?" I can't swim, "You do it!" He told him back.

"I can't swim either, but someone's got to save her!" Toji continued, "Whoever loves her the most will jump in there and attempt to save her." Toji finished.

"What! Are you nuts?" Kiley shouted.

"Well, do you love her enough to risk your own life for her?" Toji asked.

"Well, umm…" Kiley thought a minute.

"Well, this is no time to be talking about it!" Toji yelled, "I'm going to save her, if I can" He said, taking off his shirt and shoes in a second.

"But…", Kiley said as Toji jumped off and went down to save her.

"Toji!" Kiley yelled after him.

Dum Dum Dum

What's this? Kiley doesn't love Momo enough to say her? What's going to happen now that Toji is risking his life to save Momo? Is Kiley just going to stay there and watch? Find out soon!

Amanda


	3. Rescued And Captured

Sometimes The Truth Is Wrong

Chapter 03: Rescued And Captured

What Happened Last Time:

"I can't swim either, but someone's got to save her!" Toji continued, "Whoever loves her the most will jump in there and attempt to save her." Toji finished.

"What! Are you nuts?" Kiley shouted.

"Well, do you love her enough to risk your own life for her?" Toji asked.

"Well, umm…" Kiley thought a minute.

"Well, this is no time to be talking about it!" Toji yelled, "I'm going to save her, if I can" He said, taking off his shirt and shoes in a second.

"But…", Kiley said as Toji jumped off and went down to save her.

"Toji!" Kiley yelled after him.

Now The Conclusion:

"Toji you idiot!" Kiley said, looking down as Toji tried to swim to the bottom of the pool to Momo, who was barely floating about the ground.

Kiley suddenly got an idea, 'If Toji is going to save Momo, then I will find the person in black!' He thought running off in the direction that the person went.

**In the Pool With Momo**

Dream-

"Toji…" Momo said, running up to him and hugging him. She quickly saw that Toji was holding flowers and handed them to her.

"Thank you Toji…" Momo smiled, looking at Toji as he bent down on one knee…

Momo's eyes began to water, 'Is this happening?'

"Momo Adachi…" Toji began, "Will You Marry Me?"

"Toji…" Momo cried as suddenly the room turned into a church and Momo was wearing a beautiful white dress and Toji was wearing a tuxedo.

(A/N Eastern Style Wedding, Japanese ones are much different)

Momo looked up the isle at Toji, who was waiting to take her to the alter. Momo noticed that Kiley was the best man, and Sae was the Bridesmaid.

'What?…" Momo thought, and looked over to Ryo taking her down the isle to hand her off to Toji, "This is confusing…" Momo thought, looking around, noticing that the people in the pews were kids from her high school, dressed as adults.

"Momo, I'm so proud of you…" Ryo said, kissing her on the forehead and handing her off to Toji.

"Make her happy son…" Ryo said, taking his seat next to Misao.

"Wha…" Momo said, before being turned around to face the priest, who shocked Momo the most because it was Goro!

"Momo…Momo!" Momo heard someone say, but she couldn't see who it was. She looked all around, and she started yelling, "Who are you!" while everyone just looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Momo! Momo!" She heard the voice again, "WAKE UP!" She felt something hit her gently in the face and she opened her eyes.

Momo opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of Toji looking down at her all soaking wet, "You're alive!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"To…ji?" Momo asked, disoriented.

"Momo!" Toji said, not letting her go, "I thought I lost you!"

Momo opened her eyes and got everything into focus, but suddenly pushed Toji away.

"Momo?" Toji asked, confused, "Why did you do that for?"

"This isn't real!" Momo whisper-shouted, "This isn't real!"

"Momo…" Toji said, "This IS real"

"How do I know that?" Momo asked, mad, but instantly remember the dream of where he wanted to marry her, and that caused her to blush.

"Momo, if it wasn't real, could I do this?" Toji said and kissed Momo.

Momo was shocked, 'I guess this IS real' she thought.

Momo realized something, after they had broke apart, looking around everywhere, "Where is Kiley?" Momo asked.

"I don't know…" Toji thought a minute, "I don't know where he went…maybe to get something?" Toji implied.

"Maybe…" Momo said, thinking back on the dream.

"Momo?" Toji asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah?" Momo said, looking into his eyes.

"I thought I had lost you…" Toji started as he embraced Momo, "You were under the water for a long time…and…I didn't know how to swim too well, so I tried to save you…"

"But Toji…" Momo started, "You did…" She said, looking past his shoulders into the swimming pool.

"Toji…" Momo started, looking at him in his eyes, "I had a dream when I was unconscious…"

"You did?" Toji asked, "About what?"

"About…" Momo said, and explained it all to him.

**5-10 minutes later**

"So…I asked you…that?" Toji said, very embarrassed.

"Yeah…" Momo said, blushing.

"Don't you think we should find Kiley?" Toji said, changing the subject.

"Sure…" Momo said, knowing what Toji was doing.

They stood up and walked back into the building, still a little wet.

**Somewhere With Kiley While Everything Was Happening**

"Now…that person had a black cape and took off running…" Kiley said, looking around then he suddenly seen an "X" on the ground, and ran up to it.

"What the heck is this "X" for?" He asked, to no one specific.

""X" marks the spot!" Kiley heard a voice say, then he felt something pick him up and put him in a net.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kiley yelled.

"Not just yet…" The voice said.

"Where are you!" Kiley yelled, frantically looking around to find the person that the voice belonged to.

"Now don't you worry little Kiley…you're in the right hands! Muhahaha!" The voice said, as smoke filled the room.

"HEY! Let Me Go Right NOW!" Kiley yelled, but fell unconscious, breathing in the smoke.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" A voice laughed, approaching the hanging net, "You are all mine, Kiley Okayasu.

The person took down the net and drug away Kiley.

**Back With Momo and Toji**

"Toji!" Momo said, trying to keep up with his running, "I can't run like this forever…"

Toji looked back, "Then I'll carry you…" He said, picking her up and running, "Do you know where he could have gone?" Toji asked.

"I don't know for sure…" Momo said, "Maybe home, or to look for that person in the black cape…"

"Okay, off to Kiley's house…" Toji said as he carried Momo to Kiley's.

They knocked on the door, but no one answered, "I guess no one is here…" Momo said.

"Hmm…" Toji thought a minute, "Did you see anything about the person who attacked you?" He asked, looking Momo straight in the eyes.

"Uhh…" Momo thought back, "No…" She thought some more, "Wait! The person had on green eye-liner!" Momo exclaimed.

"Then it must have been a girl!" Toji said, "Not many guys around here wear eye-liner…" Toji chuckled at the thought.

Toji and Momo walked back to the school, in case Kiley was still there.

"I don't see him anywhere around here…" Momo said looking around.

"Me either…" Toji said, glancing in every corridor.

Momo noticed something, "Hey Toji!" She exclaimed as Toji looked over to her picking up something, "It's the black cape!"

"Good! That's what we needed!" Toji said, looking it over, "Wait!" He nearly yelled.

"What?" Momo asked, frantically.

"Look…" He showed her the tag, "This belongs to the school, from the performance department!"

"Then let's go there and see who was the last person to take anything out on the list!" Momo said, excited.

"Excellent thinking, Momo, let's go!" Toji said, smiling down at her, and taking her hand in his as they ran down the hallway and a flight of stairs and through a few other corridors.

"Here we are!" Toji said, opening the doors with a bang.

Momo ran to the list on the desk, and saw a name and looked back at Toji with shocked eyes.

"What?" Toji asked, looking at Momo, serious.

"Look who it was who got a black cape out earlier today, before it all happened…" Momo said, in horror.

Toji ran over to Momo and looked at the list, to the very bottom, and looked back at Momo, "Momo, I can't believe this…" Toji said.

"I know, it can't possibly be……"

Dum, Dum, Dum! Does anybody know who it is! Take a guess? Also please let me know what you think of this story, and my other ones.

Amanda :)


End file.
